Second Best?
by posiesandpansies
Summary: Hermione was in trouble. Her husband is having an affair... with his work.


Hermione Malfoy was in trouble. Her husband didn't love her anymore. He was married to his work now. When he first got the job she was obviously pleased for him. Seeing him happy made her happy automatically. His smile lit up the whole house. His happiness bounced off the walls and anyone caught in it's trap would smile for days.

At first it was just a late dinner. Then it was finding his side of the bed empty in the middle of the night only to find out that he had never been there in the first place. Then it was only seeing glimpses of him because he may have forgotten something or he needed to change as he had a work meeting. At first she thought he was having an affair. She realised that it wasn't that seeing as Harry was his boss and he confirmed that he was working all the time. Working all the time. He was having an affair not with a woman but with his work. He was pouring all his love into his work that there was none left for her. It was selfish of her but she loved her husband. She obviously expected some love in return. She came to the conclusion that he was her husband and this was only a project. The project would soon be finished. Then he would come back to her. She figured if she left him to his own devices he would come back to her. She mustn't be clingy, I mean they were married for merlins sake.

A week turned into a month, a month into two months. Soon it had become five months and he still hadn't come back to her. She was having doubts if he was ever going to come back to her. Now it wasn't even glimpses anymore. He had moved his work to the study in the Manor but he stayed there all the time. He had said she didn't need to come there he could get everything he needed from the house elf. She devised a plan. She bought the most sexy lingerie she could find in his house colours, silver and green. She put on her plum satin robe and stepped in the study. She swayed her hips over to his desk where he was writing. She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and whispered in his ear " Make love to me Draco."

He waved her off and said "Not tonight Hermione I've got to finish this. Maybe another time." She walked out of there with her head held high and waited until she was in the comfort of her bedroom where she cried her heart out. Her husband had set his priorities. His work was his only love and he no longer found her attractive even when she was only covered by a few scraps of lace. She had even worn his favourite robe. He once said that was the most sexy thing she could wear. He used to just lie there and stroke her curves covered by that robe.

She returned the lingerie the next day with red bloodshot eyes. The woman at the counter didn't say anything but gave a smile probably knowing too well what had happened. She went back home thinking maybe Draco had finished the project. He was still in the study. She packed a suitcase and left for Ginny's.

Ginny gave her the guest room and listened to everything. The late dinners, the empty bed and the study incident. She let her cry on her shoulder. She said she could stay with her until she felt secure about other living arrangements. A week later Draco knocked on the door. Hermione opened it.

"There you are Hermione I'm going to take you out." he said.

She stepped back out of his arm's reach.

"Draco have you only just noticed that I'm here?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked in return.

"I left the manor a week ago." she said.

"I don't know what happened but you belong with me" he said with shock in his voice.

"You don't know? Draco you've hardly looked at me in months. You've not slept in the same bed as me neither have you even showed any expression of love."

Realisation hit Draco. The late dinners, the empty bed and the study incident. He kissed her long and slow.

"I love you so much." I'm so sorry. I deserve it if you say you want to leave me."

"I love you too Draco."

He then picked her up bridal style and whisked her off to the Manor where he would make up for the last few months and show her just how much he loved her.


End file.
